combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Proposition - Combat Arms Wiki Project Namespace Change/Alias
THIS VOTE HAS ENDED, WITH A MAJORITY INF FAVOUR OF MAKING A PROJECT NAMESPACE ALIAS OF 'CAWIKI'. Overview Concerns have arisen that the current project namespace for this wiki, that is, "Combat Arms Wiki:" is unnecessarily long, and often difficult to type out. Therefore a request is proposed to be submitted to Wikia to either change the namespace, or create a usable alias (a la redirect) for it. Namespace Change/Alias Do you support a change, or creation of an alias, for the project namespace of the Combat Arms wiki? Yes I support a change to the Combat Arms Wiki namespace. # TopsyKretts3 (talk) 17:10, May 26, 2013 (UTC) # 06:08, May 27, 2013 (UTC) # Carmaste1 (talk) 16:35, May 27, 2013 (UTC) # ComradeJ (talk) 18:43, May 28, 2013 (UTC) # ILYx3 (talk) 06:34, May 31, 2013 (UTC) # (> - ^.^ -)> 07:03, May 31, 2013 (UTC) No I do not support a change to the Combat Arms Wiki namespace. # # # Namespace Identity If you answered 'yes' to the above, then which of the following namespaces do you think should replace, or be created as an alias for, the current Combat Arms Wiki name space? CAW I support, for the new namespace/alias, "CAW:" # Cause the CAW LoS (as a whole) opposes changing its name (lol). (> - ^.^ -)> 07:05, May 31, 2013 (UTC) # # CAWiki I support, for the new namespace/alias, "CAWiki:" # TopsyKretts3 (talk) 17:10, May 26, 2013 (UTC) # 06:08, May 27, 2013 (UTC) # Carmaste1 (talk) 16:35, May 27, 2013 (UTC) # ComradeJ (talk) 18:43, May 28, 2013 (UTC) # ILYx3 (talk) 06:34, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Other I support, for the new namespace/alias, something not listed above (Please specify in the comments section. # # # Comments I want a redirect so it will be a convenience for people who already have this site in their bookmarks/favorites. ComradeJ (talk) 18:45, May 28, 2013 (UTC) : We wouldn't be changing the name of the wiki, just certain namespaces. For instance, Combat Arms Wiki: Administration would be CAWiki: Administration. Though, I do see the upsides in having it be an Alias/Redirect rather than a wholly different namespace. :TopsyKretts3 (talk) 05:56, May 31, 2013 (UTC) : Why exactly does this need to be done? You can create a default namespace page by just putting Project: before the page. If the old namespace is outdated, that's understandable, but why exactly would you want to complicate something they intentionally made easy? 11:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : Hmm... I just learnt something new today. 11:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : Partially because 'Project' isn't as easy to remember as CAWiki. All we would we be doing is creating a namespace alias. That means typing in 'CAWiki:' would create a project namespace page just as 'Combat Arms Wiki:' or 'Project:' would. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 12:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :: I beg to differ. You even CALLED it Project on the name of this page. It's not at all difficult to remember. As well, Project pages are meant to be meta pages, and not, for the most part, something that the general editor edits or creates. As well, just to see if this is possible, I talked to someone who works at Wikia (User:JAlbor) and he said that a redirect is impossible, and changing the name of the site is warned against. I would think adapting instead of outright change is the best choice here. 15:51, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : Wait... I thought it was the opposite. Creating a 'Combat Arms Wiki:' page would create a 'CAWiki:' page instead; and typing 'Combat Arms Wiki:Something' in the search box would come up as 'CAWiki:Something'. 12:30, June 3, 2013 (UTC)